Chumash
Chumash is a coastal town featured in Grand Theft Auto V, located in Los Santos County, San Andreas. Description Chumash is located just along the Western Highway, less than a mile northwest of the city of Los Santos along the coast. It is bordered by Banham Canyon to the east and south. Chumash is described as the "land of beach hipsters" by Dave Norton, and that "beards are in fashion". It is implied that the town has a large Central Asian immigrant population; Tahir Javan is one notable example. Chumash is wealthy and above middle class, as indicated by the large houses and the Chumash Plaza, a shopping centre with many different brands. It is also supposedly where all the "cool celebrities" live. Chumash is located on a strip of land between the Tongva Valley and the beach. The town mostly consists of houses, except for the famous dock and a few convenience stores. Chumash mostly sits on top of sand rather than soil. The settlement continues further south, but strangely the southern half of the settlement is a nameless part of Banham Canyon. Chumash, for some reason, has a large amount of convenience stores, mostly 24/7. In fact, it is the area in the map with the most number of convenience stores. Influence The town strongly resembles the beach town of Malibu, California, and its name likely comes from a tribe of Native American people who once inhabited the central and southern coastal regions of California, including Malibu. The word "Malibu" is also of Chumash origin. Events of Grand Theft Auto V Chumash is one of the main settings during the mission By The Book. In Chumash, Dave Norton and Michael De Santa overwatch a party with a sniper rifle, looking for Azerbaijani terrorist Tahir Javan. It is also the place where Timm's random event can be found. Places of interest *Chumash Plaza *Chumash Historic Family Pier (Malibu Pier) *Viewing Area Businesses *24/7 *Ammu-Nation *The Barracuda Cafe (The Beachcomber Cafe) *Belinda May's Beauty Salon *Blaine County Savings Bank *Chumash Pier Cafe (Ruby's Cafe) *Chumash Pier Store (Malibu Beach Supply Co.) *Davis Hardware *Fleeca (Louis T. Busch Real State) *GoPostal (US Postal Office) *Hang Ten Surf Shop & Board Rental (Fish Grill Surf Shack) *Ink Inc. *Mom's Pie Diner *Nelson's General Store *No Mark Cleaners *O'Deas Pharmacy *Rob's Liquor *Sub Urban Vehicles *There are many random medium-price cars parked in front of the houses. Some private houses have up to 4 cars. Very few of them may be modified. *There's usually a Marquis, or two, in the sea here. Road and Streets *Barbareno Road *Great Ocean Highway *Ineseno Road Notable Residents *Dara *The Lost Girl *Tahir Javan Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *By The Book ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Chumash and Grab *Desperate Times Call For... Collectibles *Health Pack - Behind O'Deas Pharmacy in Chumash Plaza. *Crowbar - Behind the Hang Ten Surf Shop & Board Rental. Gallery neighborhood-chumash.jpg|Postcard. Screenshot2-6-9-13-GTAV.jpg|Official screenshot. Chumash North.jpg|Chumash viewed from the main pier. Chumash 1.jpg|Chumash at night, looking north. Chumash_2.jpg|Looking south. ChumashSign-OnFreeway-GTAV.png|A sign on the side of the Great Ocean Highway. Trivia *Signs at the borders of Chumash give the city's motto: "Where the surf sounds loudly." At times, Police Cruisers lurk behind the signs as part of a speed trap. *In the screenshot of Chumash (seen above) there appears to be an axis in the beach house on the very left. This is possibly a mistake made by Rockstar as they forgot to remove the axis before taking the screenshot. *The LSPD will respond to crimes in Chumash, while the LSSD respond to crimes along the highway between Los Santos and Chumash. *The third house from the north has wreck of some two door hatchback car. There's a hydraulic jack under the car, indicating restoration work. *The fourth house to the north from the pier has an upside-down wooden boat under it. *There's a unique uncontrollable Squalo suspended from a small purpose-built crane at the end of the pier. The crane looks like the ones that hold lifeboats on large ships. *Humaliwo, the Chumash name for Malibu means "The surf sounds loudly" cementing Chumash as the in game version of Malibu, CA. Navigation }} de:Chumash es:Chumash fr:Chumash pl:Chumash ru:Чумаш Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos County Category:Towns Category:Towns in GTA V Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V